Ville Valo oneshot
by Destiny Margera
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for a friend of mine's birhtday this past summer! Hop eyou guys like it!
1. Character info

**Elemental Bash series**

Name: Natalia Monroe

Age: 27

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Black with ice blue streaks

Eyes: Random contacts (true color surprise at end of story)

Personal info: member of one of Bam's favorite bands, The Immortals; keyboard, guitar, back/lead vocals; has known Celeste and Ivory since childhood; started band with Celeste and Ivory when they were 15, been famous since age 16

Name: Celeste Black

Age: 25

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Jet black hair with random streaks

Eyes: Bright green

Personal info: member of The Immortals; guitar, lead/back vocals; been a fan of H.I.M., The 69 Eyes, and Bam since Viva La Bam began; sings country duets with Ivory on occasion

Name: Ivory Sparrow

Age: 27

Height: 5'4.5"

Hair: Dark brown (almost looks black) with red and silver streaks

Eyes: Golden brown with silver lining

Personal info: member of The Immortals; drummer, guitar when needed, back/lead vocals; mainly deals with country, duets with Celeste

**The Immortals**

Celeste---lead/back vocals, electric guitar, bass guitar, acoustic guitar

Natalia---back/lead vocals, keyboard, electric guitar, bass guitar

Ivory---back/lead vocals, drummer, acoustic guitar, bass guitar

Guy 1--- back vocals, lead for two songs, back-up drummer, electric guitar

Guy2---back vocals, bass guitar, electric guitar


	2. Chapter 2

POV-Natalia

"Yo bitches! You ready to go yet?" I hear Celeste's voice echo up the stairs of our rented house in West Chester, Pennsylvania. "Would you stop talkin' like Bam Margera already?" Ivory screams in annoyance, mentioning the one person that annoys her to no end "Why, ya gotta problem with it?" I walk down the stairs to see Ivory taking a swing at Celeste's head "Calm the fuck down already!" I yell, laughing as they both jump 10 feet into the air "Don't fucking sneak up on people like that!" Ivory growls out, hand over her heart "For once I agree with this bitch." Celeste mutters while glaring at me in hatred "Get over it! Now get to the damn car, we have a show to do!" The three of us quickly race out the door; running late enough as it is. "I can't believe that Element asked us to play at Bam Margera's bash! This is going to be so fucking awesome!" Celeste squeals out making Ivory slouch down in her seat more than she already was "Please don't remind me…I HATE that guy!" I shake my head in laughter "Are you ever gonna stop saying that?" I ask lightly, Celeste agreeing wholeheartedly with me "Nope!" Ivory bluntly states, looking out one of the windows as we pull up to a large building covered in graffiti heartagrams "God help me…" Ivory mutters, head hanging in defeat "Oh cheer up a bit Ivy! This is a once in a lifetime event and WE are one of the main bands…not to mention H.I.M. and The 69 Eyes!" Celeste squeals again at the mention of her favorite bands. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks "Oh, Natalia's blushing! Is someone thinking about the lead singer of His Infernal Majesty?" I feel my face get hotter at the mention of Ville Valo "I guess I was right!" Celeste smirks at my face "Don't start bitch! You have the same damn reaction whenever someone says Bam's name!" Right on cue Celeste's face turns a bright cherry red "Guess I was right!" I mock her with a smirk of my own as Ivory cackles in the background. "Okay, okay I get it! Can we move along now?" Celeste laughs while maintaining an annoyed look, she turns around and stalks into the decorated skate building as Ivory and I follow her, still laughing our asses off!

We enter the indoor skate park with two hours to spare until we are to go on stage "So, what do we do now?" Ivory looks around us for a live human being "Isn't someone supposed to meet us at the entrance or something?" Just as Ivory finished her rant, someone started shouting "Celeste!" All three of us turn, Celeste with a large smile on her face "Jussi!" Celeste started to run to the man that has been an inspiration, along with the rest of The 69 Eyes, to the three of us since our careers began "What are you doing here?" Jussi asks in shock and excitement "Element called us in to sing at some big bash Bam is throwing. Doesn't anyone know?" Before Jussi could reply to our questioning a man wearing an Element t-shirt came up to us "Ahh, you three must be The Immortals. Please follow me; you must be kept a guarded secret!" The man stated with a laugh "What are you talking about? Are we a surprise or something?" I ask, wondering what exactly Celeste had gotten us into, of course when it comes to Bam Margera you never know what to expect! "Besides H.I.M. and The 69 Eyes, The Immortals are Bam's favorite band…" Jussi interrupts him "Miss Celeste Black here is what entranced him though!" I watch as Ivory, Jussi, and the guard laugh, chuckle, and giggle at Celeste's tomato red face "Jussi! Don't make her permanently red!" I joke as Celeste goes even brighter, if that is even possible. "He's right though…" The guard starts, making us look at him in shock and wonder, "Miss Black is Mr. Margera's favorite singer, even above Mr. Valo! Anyway, back to your original question! Yes, you three are a surprise for Mr. Margera to say the least; he has tried to get you three to come to West Chester for years, since you began and he saw Miss Black for the first time I think, but you always turned him down!" I look at Jussi in shock "We never got a request from Bam to come to West Chester!" Celeste states in shock as even Ivory looks annoyed, knowing as well as Celeste and me that the only one who had access to our mail before us was our manager Joanna.

"I can't believe that bitch would go through our mail like that!" I growl, completely pissed off "I can; she has been our manager for nine-and-a-half years and has tried to get this band destroyed everyday since she started!" Celeste mutters while tossing darts at a blown up picture of Adam Copeland a.k.a. the wrestler Edge "Why haven't we fired her yet?" Ivory asks in bafflement, glancing up from the magazine she was reading. "We've been too lazy to find another one to take her place." I smirk, aiming my glance at Celeste "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I need to find a suitable replacement so we can finally be rid of that damn Joanna-whore!" Ivory and I laugh at Celeste's description of our, hopefully soon-to-be ex-, manager "Girls," We turn to the door as the same guard that met us outside pokes his head in "you're on in 15 minutes!" He quickly exits as Celeste stands up "Well, I guess we better get ready." I state, and rush into the bathroom before Ivory or Celeste could get there "Hey!" Ivory and Celeste shout, I laugh and slam the door shut "Ya snooze ya loose!" One of the girls kicks the door, laughing I pull on a H.I.M. tank and a pair of black trip pants and pull my hair back in a high tail allowing my ice blue streaks to shin through my black hair. I finish with a light coat of make-up and head out to the living area to see Ivory in a pair of tight blue jeans and black tank "Where's Celeste?" I turn to the sound of a door opening "How do I look?" Celeste comes out of the room dressed in a tight black and red Element t-shirt, black leather pants, red fingerless gloves, and a pair of silver-heeled boots. "Like you're trying to impress someone…a certain skater perhaps?" Ivory gives her a Cheshire cat grin as I chuckle, knowing that Celeste WAS trying to impress someone and that that someone happened to be the star of Viva La Bam and this party!

POV-Bam

"Will one of you fuckers just tell me what this fucking surprise is?" I laughingly yell in annoyance as Ape, Phil, and the CKY crew drags me into the Element indoor skate park "Wait…why the fuck does the park have heartagrams all over it?" I turn to Ape with a suspicious look on my face "No reason Bam, no reason at all!" She rolls her eyes in laughter "Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" I ask once more, walking into the building only to see H.I.M. on stage singing 'When Love and Death Embrace'. "What the fuck?" I laugh in shock as every Element skater and anyone and everyone I've ever hung out with pops up out of nowhere "What the fuck is this?" I yell to the guys over the music "It's your big bash!" Ape yells back "You only turn 28 once!" She grabs me into a hug and plants a kiss on my cheek "I love you Bam!" I smile at her and actually give her a hug in return, dropping ice down her shirt in the process!

~Two hours later~

"How's the tours been?" I ask H.I.M. and The 69 Eyes, taking a gulp of my beer "It's good, nice to have a break though!" Jussi replies, watching the stage closely "What's up with you?" My question goes unanswered as I hear the beginning of 'Sk8er Boi' start to play "What'd you guys do, set up a record player?" I laugh with an undertone of sadness at the memory that my favorite singer continuously turned down all my 'requests' for The Immortals to come to West Chester. "Nope!" Raab states in a sly tone "We got The Immortals!" I stare in shock as Celeste Black, Natalia Monroe, and Ivory Sparrow jump from various ramps onto the nearby makeshift stage. "How the hell did you get them here? I've been trying to get them to come see Bam since he first found out about them, which was what, 10 years ago?" Ape shouts in shock and a tiny amount of anger. I tune everyone out and watch Celeste closely, glancing once at Ville I see him staring at the guitarist Natalia.

POV-Natalia

"So, who is leading?" I turn to Celeste as she tunes her electric "I guess I will, unless you want to!" I shake my head "Knock yourself out." Each of us runs to a different ramp and the party begins! Ivory starts the song and Celeste and I jump down from our spots, looking around the famous crowd I see Bam Margera's eyes widen in excitement. Funny thing is he is looking directly at the youngest member of our crew, Celeste!

_**He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it any more obvious He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friendsStuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes **_

_**He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for herShe had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth **_

_**5 years from nowShe sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on T.V. Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all gotTickets to see his showShe tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

_**He was a skater boy She said see you later boyHe wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**He was a skater boy She said see you later boyHe wasn't good enough for her **__**Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could beThere is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside**_

_**He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious We are in love Haven't you heardHow we rock each others world**_

_**I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know**_

_**I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know**_

"Well that was fun! The next two songs are new ones we came up with a couple weeks ago; this first one is No More Words." Celeste laughs breathlessly at the reactions of the skaters present "Are you going to take over on 'Black Cat'?" I nod my head in answer to Celeste's quick question and quickly tune my guitar for 'No More Words'

_**I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket I speak volumes, never utter a word When you strike a match, a fire will happen But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred Don't you see the writing on the wall (the writing on the wall) You're in way over your head You're gonna drown in the things that you said **__**Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before But words are cheap, but lies are big to take Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before And all your words are too big to take It's a paradox, A mystery, A riddle A door in your face and only I have the key Do understand, you'll be caught in the middle Caught in a web by being spun by me Don't you see the writing on the wall ( the writing on the wall) Just a victim of your own conceit The architect of your own defeat Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before But words are cheap, but lies are big to take Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before And all your words are too big to take Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting Never hesitate when you know you're gonna act Never waste your words on a fool who won't listen Never sell your soul, 'cause you'll never buy it...back Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before But words are cheap, but lies are big to take Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before And all your words are too big to take Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before But words are cheap, but lies are big to take Time has come and gone for words A thousands threats I've heard before And all your words are too big to take **_

"So, what did you think? Did you guys like that one?" I can hear Bam's voice above the rest as we get a positive cheer from the Jackass crew, CKY crew, and dozens of skaters. "Glad we are doing such a good job! Alright Nat, it's your turn!" Celeste jumps into my place as I step up into the lead spot and sing my heart out to 'Black Cat'.

"I think it's time for us to take a break before we completely loose our voices!" I laugh as Ivory and Celeste continuously nod their heads, laughing and holding their throats gaining a chuckle from partiers. "After we return from our short 'intermission' Nattie here will entertain you with 'Potential Breakup Song' and I'll raise the pace with 'Breathe No More' and 'Pain' sound good?" Celeste shouts, staring at Bam the entire time as she did throughout the songs. I turn to the crowd, feeling someone's eyes on me and meet a pair of beautiful clear green eyes staring right into my own 'How long has he been looking at me like that?' I think to myself and watch Celeste jump down from the stage and head straight to Bam and Ville Valo.

POV-Celeste

'I can't believe I finally get to meet Bam fucking Margera! I wonder if that guy was telling the truth about him being a fan of mine; well, Jussi said the same thing, then again…Jussi is never one to be trusted without proof!' My thoughts end as I reach Bam and am able to see him face-to-face "Well, if it isn't Bam Margera; I heard you've been trying to get me and the girls here for a while now." I tilt my head to the side cutely "Yeah I have…you kept turning me down." Bam states sadly, I smile at him a little sadly myself "Trust me when I say none of us knew you asked us to come down here. Our manager has tried to get us to split since she started nine-and-a-half years ago; I would have gladly dragged the girls down here if I had known!" I smile as Bam grins at me "You would have had to drag them?" I laugh again "What can I say, Ivory isn't really a fan of you or Viva La Bam!" Bam shakes his head in laughter, a true smile on his face "I'm sure you know who all these guys are if you've seen the show so I'll just introduce you to my best friend Ville Valo, Linde, Mige, Gas, and Burton of H.I.M. and Bazie, Jyrki, Timo-timo, Archie, and Jussi of The 69 Eyes!" I giggle at the expression on his mother and father's faces "Two things; one, I think your parents are upset that you didn't introduce them and two, I already know The 69 Eyes; we've traveled and done some shows together!" Bam turns quickly to Jussi with a glare "Why didn't you ever tell me you traveled with The Immortals? I would have come to a concert!" Everyone present, meaning his friends and family, laugh at him "Why don't you come to our concert tomorrow night? You can bring whoever you want and I'll meet you at the stage entrance." I smile at Bam, as he looks into my eyes "I'll definitely take you up on that offer! You guys are coming too!" April and Phil look a bit shocked, but not really surprised "Why you gonna take your parents on your date Bam?" Novak asks sarcastically "Maybe I want to get to know his parents jackass!" I bite out playfully as Bam smacks him over the head "What she said…" Bam trails off while looking at Ville's face; I look myself and see him staring at Natalia "Looks like someone has a crush on one of my best friends!" I smirk as Ville's cheeks go a very light pinkish red "Hey Natalia!" Ville tries to stop me, "Sweetie, the first thing you need to know about me is that I'm like Bam, I DON'T LISTEN!" Before he, or Natalia for that matter, could stop me, I quickly introduce them to each other and take off, not knowing that Bam is hot on my heels!

POV-Natalia

"Hey Natalia!" I turn to since Celeste waving me over to Bam's table "What's up Celeste?" I ask curiously, as I cautiously walk up to her "Nat this is Ville Valo, Ville this is Natalia Monroe! Have fun kids!" Celeste quickly runs off with Bam hot on her tail "What was that about?" I ask lightly, wondering what the hell she had done this time. "Nothing important!" Ville states quickly, turning a light shade of red 'I know she did or said something…now how to get it out of him!' I sit beside Ville at the table that Bam's crew had occupied earlier and decide to get to know Ville Valo a little better while trying to figure out what Celeste did to embarrass him, not knowing that I was the reason he was embarrassed!

~15 minutes later~

"Alright it's time for Nattie to strain her voice some more with 'Potential Breakup Song'!" Celeste shouts into the microphone at the front of the makeshift stage, I jog onto the stage and quickly run through my song allowing Celeste more time to spend seducing Bam into her clutches, more than he already was anyway! "Okay, that was faster than normal…" Celeste looks at me in wonder; probably trying to figure out what's going through my mind "anyway, I guess it's my turn to entertain you huh? Next up is 'Breathe No More'!" It doesn't take long before Celeste is singing her newest creation "Okay, now I know some of you know our past right? Well, I wrote this song when we first started this band, but never really got around to recording it; tell us what you guys think about 'Pain'."

_**Pain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allYou're sick of feeling numbYou're not the only oneI'll take you by the handAnd I'll show you a world that you can understandThis life is filled with hurtWhen happiness doesn't workTrust me and take my handWhen the lights go out you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allAnger and agonyAre better than miseryTrust me I've got a planWhen the lights go off you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothingRather feel painI know (I know I know I know I know)**__**That you're woundedYou know (You know you know you know you know)That I'm here to save youYou know (You know you know you know you know)I'm always here for youI know (I know I know I know I know)That you'll thank me laterPain, without lovePain, can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain**_

"Hey Natalia!" Ivory yells at me 'Now that I think about it…she's been a lot more distant since we went on tour. Good thing Celeste called in a favor with McMahon!' "What'd ya have planned now Ivy?" "I was thinking about a duet instead of 'We Are Always Searching' why not 'Don't Fear the Reaper'?" I look at her confused, especially since she is talking into the microphone "We would need a guy to sing and neither one of ours knows that song. So what are you getting at?" I see Celeste's eyes brighten at some scheme she is cooking in that head of hers "What are you two up to?" I don't get an answer; they just start talking to each other as if everyone else left or something! "Do you want to play it or take a break?" Ivory grins at Celeste's question "I think we should play it; just to show how big of fans we are!" "Fine by me! Ville, get up here and sing with Natalia; the rest of ya just stay put, Ivory and I can handle playing the song!" Celeste glances at me 'Shit! She's trying to get us hooked up; but then, I DO like him…I wonder if he feels the same about me?' I really don't have time to spend on my thoughts because Bam, Linde, Mige, Gas, and Burton have pushed him onto the stage with me 'I don't know if I will thank them for this or if I'll kill them!'

*Video*

'Who Knew' and 'Going Under' where the next two songs played before we got another small break "Damn, I think we've played more songs at the bash than we do at our concerts!" Celeste states, her breathing slightly labored due to the fact that she put down her guitar and decided to dance while singing 'Going Under' "One of these days you're going to learn not to dance on stage when singing; or you'll die first, one or the other!" Ivory laughs sarcastically at Celeste as she leans against Bam unconsciously "I'll probably die first!" Celeste laughs, stealing Bam's beer "Hey!" Bam starts to tickle her sides as she quickly scrambles away, Ivory and the crew following her. "They won't be back for a while!" I jump at hearing a voice right by my ear "Shit Ville, don't scare a person like that!" I giggle without meaning to as he smiles at me lightly "I have a question for you." Ville stops his sentence there making me have to egg him on "Okay, what is it?" I unconsciously tilt my head in curiosity "Would you care to tour with us sometime? I was talking with the guys and they believe your voice would be perfect for some of our other songs." I feel a little of Celeste and Ivory rub off on me "And what do you believe?" 'I can't believe I just said that! I NEVER flirt with guys, it's not exactly my specialty…I guess Celeste and Ivory really have been rubbing off on me!' "I agree with them." Ville looks deeply into my eyes and smiles at me, his beautiful clear eyes glowing in happiness. Unknown to me we are being watched and not just by my two nosey friends!

POV-Third Person

'Don't get to comfortable with him Natalia dear! I WILL have him back if it's the last thing I do!' I think to myself, watching that bitch throw herself all over my man 'Who the fuck does she think she is? He has always been mine and he will always BE mine and I'll personally make sure she knows that!' I follow Ville as he walks toward the bar that was set up in a less crowded part of the skate park 'Now's my chance!'

POV-Natalia

Ville heads to the bar as I go off to talk to my fellow band members "Guys, I need to talk to you!" I pull Celeste away from Bam only to have her sulk while following me reluctantly, Ivory right behind us "I need some help; I know this is out of character for me, but I really like Ville and I need to know how he feels about me…do you think you can find out for me?" I feel the heat rise in my face just like before "I already know how he feels about you!" Celeste states bluntly as if she's known this for years "How could you know?" I feel my eyes widen in wonder about her connections "Bam!" I roll my eyes upward at her blunt answer "Oh yeah Ivory," Said diva turns to look at Celeste's calculating eyes "What did you do?" I watch as Celeste makes her eyes tear up; this of course makes Bam run over thinking something was wrong, "Why do you always think I'm up to something?" Bam calms down after noticing Celeste is fooling around "Because you're ALWAYS up to something!" While Ivory and Celeste get into one of their usual banters, I drag Bam away a couple of paces "Will you just ask her out already?" His eyes widen and a shocked look passes through them "How did you…" I quickly interrupt him "It's apparent to everyone BUT her! Look she likes you just as much as you like her so skip all the drama and ask her out already!" I unconsciously echo Ville's earlier words "Look, do you want your present or not?" Celeste finally asks, completely annoyed with Ivory's suspicions "You didn't say I had a present!" Celeste glares "I tried, but you started accusing me of doing something LIKE USUAL! Anyway," She quickly continues before another argument could take place "your present is outside!" Ivory looks at us weirdly, which really isn't anything new, and walks outside "By the way Bam, I am kind of taking the attention off of you for a moment, but you're still the center of this party so don't flip out or anything okay!" Celeste states more than asks and follows Ivory to see her reaction "OH MY GOD!" We all hear Ivory squeal in happiness "What did you do?" Bam asks Celeste curiously, "Nattie and I got her boyfriend off work and brought him to West Chester!" Celeste giggles in happiness, still heading for the exit "Who's her boyfriend?" I smile a secret smile, as does Celeste, knowing that Ivory's boyfriend looks at Celeste as a little sister and that he could easily snap Bam in half if he ever hurt her. "Funny you should ask," Celeste laughs, most likely imagining the pain Bam could endure should her adopted big brother ever find out he hurt her, that is, if they ever start DATING! "Are you going to tell me?" Bam asks lightly holding the exit door shut so we couldn't get out "You really want to know?" Bam nods his head in answer to our question "Okay, Ivory is dating my adopted big brother…" Celeste trails off for a moment as Bam releases the door "who happens to be Triple H!" She finishes quickly and darts outside before anyone could stop her. All the guys' eyes' widen in shock making me laugh hysterically at their fear.

It takes a while to get Ivory and her lover back into the park, but once we do, Bam asks where Ville disappeared to "Last I saw him he was heading…toward the bar…" I trail off at the sight before me and I sense Celeste's anger flare "What the fuck do you think you're doing Joanna?" Ivory glares at our manager as Celeste growls slightly under her breathe "Natalia." I hear Ville whisper once he spots me; I don't hang around, I quickly push past the crowd and head back to the stage.

POV-Celeste

I point a finger to Ville "You, you go find her and explain what happened; trust me when I say it better be good because I'm going to find out what happened from our bitch of a manager and if I find out you kissed her you better start running because I WILL hunt you down and kill you!" I smile too innocently and turn back toward Joanna "Let's make this quick, I know you kissed Ville and I know you cheated on him three years ago. What's your plan?" Ivory steps forward "Keep in mind, we can tell when you're lying!" Joanna smirks at us like the little bitch she is "I want Ville back and no one, especially that whore Natalia will stop me from getting him!" I smirk back at her "One, she's not a whore you are; two, I'm tired of this so, Ivory will you please do the honor of something I should have done a LONG time ago?" She catches my meaning quickly and steps up in front of Joanna-whore "You have exactly five seconds to disappear because you are officially FIRED!" I smile happily and make my way to the stage, hoping beyond hope that Ville had explained what happened and that Nattie had forgiven him, even though they aren't dating yet. "So, how are we?" I ask lightly as Ville steps out from behind the makeshift curtain "I think we are okay!" Natalia states and steps up behind Ville, subconsciously taking his hand in hers 'Oh la la!' I smile as we head up on stage for the last time "Two more songs and we are officially done! 'Call Me When You're Sober' and a surprise song are the last things you will hear from us for a while, mainly because you have officially destroyed our voice boxes, so enjoy!"

_**Don't cry to me If you love me You would be here with me You want me Come find me Make up your mind Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself Can't keep believing We're only deceiving ourselves And I'm sick of the lie And you're too late Don't cry to me If you love me You would be here with me You want me Come find me Make up your mind **__**Couldn't take the blame Sick with shame Must be exhausting to lose your own game Selfishly hated No wonder you're jaded You can't play the victim this time And you're too late So don't cry to me If you love me You would be here with me You want me Come find me Make up your mind You never call me when you're sober You only want it cause it's over It's over How could I have burned paradise? How could I - you were never mine So don't cry to me If you love me You would be here with me Don't lie to me Just get your things I've made up your mind**_

POV-Natalia

"This last song is dedicated to certain guys in this crowd; let's see if they can figure out who they are!" Celeste smiles after our quick conversation and song selection and begins softly singing 'Don't Speak'.

_**You and me **_

_**We used to be together **_

_**Everyday together always **_

_**I really feel **_

_**That I'm losing my best friend **_

_**I can't believe **_

_**This could be the end **_

_**It looks as though you're letting go **_

_**And if it's real **_

_**Well I don't want to know **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**Our memories **_

_**Well, they can be inviting **_

_**But some are altogether **_

_**Mighty frightening **_

_**As we die, both you and I **_

_**With my head in my hands **_

_**I sit and cry **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are... **_

_**You and me I can see us dying...are we? **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**I know what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't speak, **_

_**don't speak, **_

_**don't speak, **_

_**oh I know what you're thinking **_

_**And I don't need your reasons **_

_**I know you're good, **_

_**I know you're good, **_

_**I know you're real good **_

_**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la **_

_**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush **_

_**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts **_

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

"Thank you! Now, I'm sure you want to know what I meant when I said that these where the last songs you would hear from us in a while right? Well, the girls and I talked it over and decided that this was our last concert; now it's not permanent…well, we hope it's not anyway! We have decided that we need some time to slow down our careers and come up with some new material and what better way to go out than at Bam Margera's birthday bash?" Bam, Ville, and the other guys look on in shock as we announce our quitting. "Don't give us that look guys! We've thought long and hard about this and it's for the best, we will be back eventually…we're just not sure when." Celeste ends her speech and exits stage left followed by the rest of the band, me bringing up the rear 'I guess I will take Ville up on his offer.' I think, not believing that Celeste would actually go through with the bands dismemberment.

Bam walks up to us after everyone else left "So The Immortals are really over?" He seems slightly down while asking Celeste this question "Like I said, it's not forever; we've been a band for a little over 10 years, it's time we take a break and go for other things in life. I was being honest about the whole new material thing also, I think the fans are getting tired of the same old songs and I'm out of inspiration!" Celeste and Bam walk a few paces away and converse quietly. At one point, I see Celeste smile largely at him and give him a kiss on the cheek 'It's about time he asked her out! I thought I was going to have to force him to!' "The offer still stands." I hear someone whisper over my shoulder "I guess I'll end up taking you up on it!" I state, putting more of my out-of-characterness to use. Ville smiles down at me as we watch Bam tackle Celeste to the floor as they start a tickle war 'Maybe this break is a good thing.' Celeste looks up at me from beneath Bam's body "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see!" She states, practically reading my mind like we've done for years "One of these days you'll learn to stop doing that!" Ivory smiles, "Nah! I have too much fun creeping people out!" Celeste laughs, eyes bright with excitement and laughter "So, what are you going to do in your free time?" I turn to Ivory in curiosity "Celeste will probably stay with Bam; I'm going on tour with H.I.M., where will you be?" Celeste sits up, curious herself. Ivory smirks, wrapping an arm around Triple H's waist "I think I'll get back into wrestling for a while…we only caused chaos to McMahon for a year, I think he needs a reminder of what I am capable of!" We all eventually go our separate ways only to meet up again three years later.

*Three years later*

"Are you ever going to stop taking me to really expensive restaurants?" I laugh as Ville shakes his head negatively "No; I want you to have the best of everything, that includes food!" He lifts my hand and places a light kiss on the top "Before we go in," I turn and look at him in wonder, suddenly he bends down on one knee in front of me "Natalia, I love you more than anything…will you marry me?" I stare at him in shock and give him a large smile "Yes I'll marry you, you nitwit!"


End file.
